Papa's Got A Brand New Bag
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Oneshot. William does what he does best to handle his little problem of letting Tres know how he feels...he invents! Warning: ProfxGuns Yaoi!


Author's Note: This one's for Xx

Author's Note: This one's for Xx.Fallen-Under.xX.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Papa's Got a Brand New Bag

William Walter Wordsworth, codenamed the Professor, was a college-educated, articulate, brilliant, and handsome man…but he had a serious problem. As he sat at his desk in his cluttered office, the Professor let all of his knowledge of his predicament replay in his mind yet again.

Ever since Tres Iqus became a part of the AX William had been charged to 'take care' of him, so to speak. This meant he had to provide repairs and maintenance when necessary, as well as teach the android key, life lessons, such as proper speech and etiquette.

So far, William's task has been rather painless as Tres had always picked up his lessons very quickly and efficiently, and his mechanical injuries were rarely too severe for the Professor's knowledge.

The problem, then?

William chewed on his pen as he thought it over…although he already had a pretty good idea.

William could not help but be attracted to the sexy, little android that depended solely on him. The Professor knew his desires were pretty sinister, as their relationship has always been more 'father-son' than anything else…but there they were all the same.

William sighed as he sat back in his chair miserably; trying to think of some tactic, some way he could…

The pen dropped out of William's mouth as an idea washed over him in all its genius and glory.

Hunching back over his desk, William set to work immediately, scribbling incomprehensible formulas and drafting blueprints. Quickly becoming completely involved in his project, William tirelessly worked all through the night.

"Ho, ho, William, ol' boy, you've done it again," roared the Professor to himself at roughly 6:15 am the next morning.

Wiping his brow and take a deep, satisfied breathe, William smiled and noticed the sunshine pouring into his muddled office.

"Pulled another all-nighter," he mused to himself again, "oh, but it will be worth it."

William was positively beaming as he held in front oh his eye with his thumb and forefinger a teeny, tiny microchip; no bigger than a thumbnail with little wires criss-crossing every which way on it.

Snapping him out of his devious thoughts, there was a knock at his door. William quickly hid the chip in his palm and cleared his throat loudly.

"Come on in, the door is open," he called out, trying to mask his school-girl giddiness.

Much to his delight, non other than Tres Iqus opened the door and walked into the room.

"Requesting status report, Professor. I heard shouting coming from this room approximately 133 seconds ago," Tres said in his deep, timbered voice that begged even more dirty thoughts from William.

William, however, ran his hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly at the captivating Killing Doll.

"Oh no no, I am perfectly fine, Tres. Thank you, though," he said as coolly as he could manage- Tres being there, with his gorgeous self, right after William had just finished his invention was just too perfect.

"Oh, Tres?" William said sweetly as it looked like Tres was about to turn around and leave.

"Yes, Professor?" Tres replied faithfully.

"I've made something for you, my boy, and I'd like to test it out. Do you have time for a little maintenance?" William asked innocently, smiling as a friendly invitation…and he certainly did want to get friendly with Tres' fine ass.

"Positive," Tres stated emotionlessly as he walked over to William, already pulling off his cape and shirt- he knew the drill for upgrade work. William loved it when he did that – just stripped shamelessly for him.

William swallowed hard and felt his pants tighten as he watched a now shirtless Tres approach him.

"_Does he even know how sexy he is?"_ William asked himself; deciding the answer was probably 'no', so he intended to make it a 'yes'.

Tres, now in his face and looking up at him with those dreamy, chocolate eyes, asked, "What is it you wish for me to do?"

"_Hahahaha,"_ William internally mused sadistically, _"if you only knew…but wait... now he can!"_

With a made grin spreading across William's face, he quickly coughed to cover it up and simply said, "Turn around."

Tres did as e was told, and immediately felt William put something small and metallic on the back of his neck.

For a brief moment, Tres saw black and could not hear anything. When his senses came back, the first thing he noticed was that he had a throbbing erection pushing painfully against his pants.

Tres looked over his shoulder at William and stammered, "What…was that?"

William chuckled at how endearing Tres was and went to remove his own shirt.

"That, my dear Tres, was a highly acute sensory scanner. To put it simply, everything you are feeling right now is because it's how I feel," William said matter-of-factly before seizing Tres's hips from behind and grinding his swollen cock against his supple ass.

Obviously, Tres' new 'adjustment' was working well because he tilted his head back against William's shoulder; feeling all the pleasure William had just felt _as well as_ administered.

Wow.

"Ooh, I think someone likes that," William breathed, continuing to grind into the Gunslinger.

William then skillfully ran his needy hands up Tres' lean body that he has craved for so long – loving how he felt pressed up against his cock like he was. Tres was tingling from the Professor raking his hands up and down his sides and could not help but pant softly.

William was getting drunk off all the little sexual noises and movements Tres was making, so he took Tres's wrists and slung them around his neck as he attacked Tres' neck from behind.

Sugary sweet ecstasy wracked through Tres' small frame and accumulated deep in his groin as the Professor suckled and bit his neck and shoulders.

Tres moaned and arched his body, pushing against William's broad chest while fingering through his hair to encourage him not to stop.

Seizing the opportunity, as Tres was just too unbelievably hot right now, the Professor freed a hand and slid it down the front of Tres' pants.

Tres gasped, which turned into a lingering moan as William started stroking him roughly- incredible amounts of pleasure coursing through him, making him tremble.

William could not handle anymore torture; he had to be inside Tres as soon as possible.

Releasing Tres' begging cock, William hastily jerked Tres' pants down below his ass, from which Tres pulled off the rest of the way, kicking off boots in the process.

William made a theatrical wincing face, like looking at Tres naked and horny somehow hurt him, as he inched down his own pants; finally freeing himself.

William roughly pushed Tres over his desk, which Tres had to quickly make room before being bent over it. William leaned over him very predatorily as he scratched his nails up Tres's spread thighs.

"Mmm, Tres…I've wanted this for such a long time," William purred in Tres' ear, making him shiver.

Unsure if it was caused by his own feelings or William's, via the chip, Tres nonetheless felt his cock pulsate with delicious anticipation. William grinned and stood up straight before sinking down on his knees.

William licked his lips and delicately spread Tres' muscled ass cheeks apart. Tres, suddenly a little confused, looked over his shoulder to see what the hell, but his world totally took a nose-dive into "I-can't-remember-my-own-name" world when he felt William's soft, wet tongue lick his entrance.

"Oh my God," Tres choked out, eyes wide as his fingers clawed at the oak desk.

William took his time circling the entrance with the tip of his tongue before plunging it deep inside the Gunslinger. Tres was all moans and erotic yelps as William flicked and swirled and fucked him with his tongue.

William could not help but give his own cock some long pulls as it was becoming unbearable to see Tres in so much ecstasy.

Giving the slick entrance before him one, final lick, William quickly stood up and grabbed his begging cock at its base. Tres felt the tip of William's cock gingerly swirled around his stretched, moist entrance – it was driving him crazy.

"Fuck me already," Tres said breathlessly, surprising but pleasing William greatly.

He had not taught him that phrase before, but he has always been a quick learner.

"With pleasure," William retorted smartly before driving him cock all the way to the hilt into Tres' waiting entrance.

Tres immediately arched his back and loudly moaned William's name, which the Professor savored tremendously. From his own, built-on pleasure sensors, coupled with the chip's that made him feel what William felt, Tres' mind was about blown. He could _feel_ something wet and tight stroking his own cock, as well as William's steady thrusts into him.

"More…nnh…faster," Tres demanded through all his mind-warping pleasure.

William grinned wickedly at the request and pushed Tres to be doubled over the desk and no longer just on his palms. William was directly on top of him now, pounding furiously into the writhing Killing Doll.

Both absolutely loved it, as William continuously struck Tres' sweet spot, making clear fluid seep out of his cock and run all the way down his thighs. He wanted to come so badly, but he also did not want William to stop fucking him. Tres bit his lip but quickly let it go as he could not cease his throaty moans and calls for William.

"Oh my God, Tres…I'm _so close_," William growled before reaching around to seize Tres' cock in his hand.

Tres purred when he felt those long fingers stroke him, and he pushed his ass back to meet William's thrusts, which made the head of his cock swell every time.

William noticed Tres' suffering and said in a velvety smooth voice, "Come for me, Tres…right now, in my hand."

Not a problem.

Tres's eyes practically rolled in the back of his head when his muscles tensed as he gave one, last moan and came in pearly white strings all over William's hand and desk. A few more thrusts and William bit down hard on Tres' shoulder as he buried his cock deep inside the Gunslinger and came long and hard, jerking out the rest as his orgasm pulled at him a few more times. William collapsed on Tres' back, both breathing hard, sweaty, and spent.

"Some invention, huh?" William joked with a chuckle.

Tres wanted to say 'positive', but he felt he would never be the same after all this…not that that was a bad thing.

Still sandwiched in between the messy desk and William, Tres cutely replied, "Yep."

That made William chuckle richly again, as he proceeded to get off the Killing Doll.

Once William was off, Tres lifted himself off the desk as well, and picked up his shirt. Tres thought of something funny to say to break the silence, which there was a lot of as clothes were getting picked up and put back on.

"I think I'm going to need your 'maintenance' more often," Tres joked with an adorable smirk.

"_Too cute!"_ William thought before laughing out loud at Tres' joke.

"Well, good, because…" William suddenly cut off; his face totally serious and stony.

"What's wrong?" Tres asked, noticing how the Professor had abruptly stopped talking.

"Tres," William began slowly while trying to be calm, "you said you heard me shout earlier. Where were you at that time?"

"Caterina Sforza's office," Tres replied, remembering how she had told him to see what William was yelling about now.

Like a tidal wave of doom and destruction had washed over him, Tres realized what this meant- she had just heard everything they did!


End file.
